charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloopers and Glitches
Throughout the series, there are many mis-edits and glitches that appear. They are miniscule and not that noticeable but here is a list of the ones noticed: Season 1 Something Wicca This Way Comes *When Piper makes the comment of "Ok, we'll try the group hug later" her watch is on her right wrist, yet when she goes to take her cooking test, it's on her left. *In the attic when Jeremy bursts in, notice that TWO fireballs are thrown from his athame, yet only one lands to surround the girls. What happened to the other one? *The tree in front of Halliwell manor is completely bald the night they get their powers (we see jeremy standing there in the rain). The next morning when Piper leaves the tree has not just leaves but flowers. *The newspaper that Prue is holding at the end says, "Police Doubt Fire Was Accidental". This is a prop from the movie Mrs. Doubtfire. That movie also takes place in San Francisco, and Robin Williams's character uses the second and third word of the headline to come up with a name at the last second. *In the beginning when it's raining, you see Piper walk up the steps to the front door carrying a black and yellow spotted umbrella. When she gets inside you see that the umbrella is solid brown. I've Got You Under My Skin *When Piper is at the church the First time and the pastor walks up to the car to talk you can clearly see she only has eyeshadow on her right eye and when she gets out of the car both eyes have eyeshadow. *When Stefan is giving Phoebe the address of where to go when she wants to model. Just before he writes on the napkin you can see that the adress is already there so he pretends to write it. Thank You For Not Morphing *Why didn't the shapeshifter morph his finger into a key to open the door to the attic. He did it with the house door so why not again? *When Prue finds "Andy" in her house, there is a guy sitting in the sun-room in the background, most likely a crew member. Dead Man Dating *While Piper is rushing to clean up the invitations for Prue's party, we see her picking up all the cards in her hand from a front shot, then as they get a shot from the back, the cards are still on the counter. *Piper opens the door of the car so that Marc can get in. Why did she do that? He should have been able to walk through the door. *When Marc gets into the car, you can see it move under his weight - but ghosts don't weigh anything. *When Marc is sitting on the sofa, talking to Piper, he shifts and the cushion visibly moves under him. *When Wong has Piper tied in the chair, he grabs the back of her hair with his left arm. In the first shot you can tell that his right arm, with the gun, is relaxed at his side. But in the next shot, his arm, and the gun, are steadily aimed at Piper. *When Phoebe copies the Chinese characters, she does a fairly good job of reproducing them. But she puts them the wrong way around. *Marc couldn't turn on the TV because his fingers went right through the TV set, yet he could manage to sit on the couch. *Prue asks who Susan Trudeau is, maybe a "sister"? The girls grew up with Andy, wouldn't Prue know exactly whether or not he has any siblings? The Wedding From Hell *When the demons push the girls into the bedroom Prue drops her purse, then in the next shot she has it again. We see Elliot roll off the bed to pick up the knife next to Prue's purse - but Prue already has the purse back! *Piper has to substitute for Chef Moore who left on short notice, despite the fact that he quit at the restaurant as established in the second episode. This occurs because this episode was produced earlier and held back. The Fourth Sister *When Kali appears while Phoebe is sleeping we see her in the mirror and along with Phoebe's bed. We do not however see Phoebe asleep in the bed. Instead the bed is empty and has been made. *Aviva leaves her sweater in the sun room but later we see it in the kitchen. The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts *When the Gavin asks Prue about the girl she was standing next to the elevator with, Prue says "I don't remember" obviously a lie - but she's supposed to be under the influence of the Truth Spell The Witch is Back *Melinda asks Matthew why he turned her in to the witchhunters when he knew that she would burn. However, if Melinda was executed during the Salem witch trials, which the date shown at the beginning of the episode leads us to believe, Melinda would not have been burned at the stake. Witches were executed by hanging during that period. *In the beginning when Prue lets Matthew out of the locket, her hand keeps moving from at her side to on her stomach when the shot changes. *Melinda was born in 1670 and died in 1693. However the Melinda Warren in this episode does not look like just 23. *When Matthew is cursed back into the locket at the end of the episode, the Sisters' heads move at the wrong time whilst he is being sucked to the locket. Wicca Envy *When the sisters are looking in the Book of Shadows, Phoebe asks if the relinquishing spell is reversable and Piper answers "It doesn't say". But if you look at the book carefully, you can see what's written: "This spell is to be used in dire emergency; not lightly, only by choice." and the next line says "This spell is irreversable". Since we can see it from far, how is it that Piper (who was close to the book) wasn't able to see it? The Wendigo *In the beginning, when they were all in the hospital, and FBI Agent Fallon arrives, Andy introduces her to the Halliwell sisters, but he points to the wrong sister as he says their names. From Fear to Eternity *When Andy bursts in on Prue in the shower there is no white in her hair but when Phoebe comes home the streak has suddenly materialised. It then vanishes for the rest of the episode. *Water spills on Phoebe's dress but it is amazingly dry. *When Phoebe is playing with her coin she picks it up and then spills the water - yet suddenly the good luck coin is gone. *If you look carefully you can see a big white spot covering Prue's tattoo when she is in the shower *When Prue is in the swimming pool her bra strap is white. When she finally gets out of the pool it has magically changed to a black one *When Phoebe is sitting there debating if she should lie or not lie. You can see that there is no water in the water bottle. Yet when she spills it, it is full of water. Is There a Woogy in the House? *In "The Fourth Sister", Leo hangs up flyers of the "lost" Kit around the neighborhood, and we see that the Halliwell's address is 7571 Prescott Street, but in this episode, Phoebe mentions on the phone that their address is 1329 Prescott Street. Has the house suddenly decided to move on it's own accord? *When Prue and Piper have to spend the night outside, you notice that the previous night, Prue had a black choker on. In the morning you can clearly see that Prue now has a simple silver necklace, until you see Piper go and throw a brick in the window, when we flash back to Prue, she has the black choker on again. *Piper is in the kitchen trying to make dinner. She puts her head in her hands and says something like "What did I do to deserve this?" Well if you look carefully, when Josh comes in, she takes her hands off of her face and it's clean. But, like a half a second later her entire face is covered with flour. Which Prue Is It, Anyway? *When Prue leaves Piper and Phoebe downstairs to go up to the attic to cast the multiplying spell, we see Piper's hair down - but as soon as she and Phoebe run upstairs and see three Prues, Piper's hair is up in a ponytail. *Phoebe reads from the newspaper that the only thing found by Ms. Statler's body was a blue sweater. I thought there might also have been a time machine, since there's no way her body was discovered in time for the morning papers. That '70s Episode *When the Halliwell's enter 'Buddies' you can see a woman with long brown hair, and a man wearing a strange shirt getting up to leave. But later when Phoebe comes running in, they are still in the cafe. *When Nick tells Piper that he knows she froze him, you can see a clock behind the girls. The time shown on the clock is 12:25 even though it is supposed to be noon. *As some might have noticed that there was a problem in casting. for instance, little Piper has blue eyes whereas Piper herself has brown eyes, and little Andy has brown eyes whilst adult Andy has greyish blue eyes- did their eye colour magically change while they were growing up or something? *The movie Jaws didn't open for another four months from the date featured in this episode. Out of Sight *When Prue was running after the Grimlock and David, there were trees around the hole that the Grimlock opened, but when the Grimlock and David were gone, the trees had mysteriously vanished *When Phoebe finds the underground location where the two kidnapped boys are supposedly being kept, she has her black backpack on and she still has it as she leaves to go to the Manor to fetch Prue and Piper. However when it cuts to her climbing the steps to the Manor, she no longer has the backpack on. But once inside it magically re-appears on her back. The Power Of Two *When Prue drinks the potion to stop her heart we see her drink the full glass but later we see some of the red liquid left over. *When Phoebe and Prue are unpacking the grocery bag at the end, we can see that Phoebe is holding a cotton bag. However in the next shot, she is holding a tampon tampax box, and just taking out the cotton bag from the packet. Love Hurts *In all the other episodes concerning a Dark Lighter his arrows are only lethal to Whitelighters but in this episode Leo clearly states that the sisters can't touch the arrow because it is poisoned. Deja Vu All Over Again *When Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen talking, we see Phoebe's hair up in a bun, but as soon as they go out to see Prue, her hair is down and clipped with two barrettes. *If you look very closely, just after Andy dies you can see his throat moving. *At the end when Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen talking, Piper is wearing a cross necklace. When they walk outside to talk to Prue, Piper is wearing a butterfly necklace. Season 2 Witch Trial *In the teaser, when the sisters run to the Book of Shadows, a crew member can be seen and heard crawling away. *When the book falls out the portal onto the stone altar it is noticeable that it's not the book but a brown something made to look like the Book of Shadows. Morality Bites *When Prue and Piper are flipping through the Book of Shadows whilst waiting for Leo to return (when they look at the folded top pages in the book) they show a close-up of the book as Prue flips through. As she does so, you can see that one of the spells is the 'Return Spell' that had supposedly 'vanished' from the book. *When a wide-shot of the room is displayed, whilst Prue and Piper are looking through the book, a pouch can be seen between the pages. Then on the next close-up shot the pouch has vanished, but reappears in the next wide-shot. *When Prue and Piper first turn to the spell to create a door, there is nothing there, but the next time they turn to it, they find the prison map tucked next to the page. *When Prue tears out the binding spell, the spell on the page next to it (To Erase a Memory spell) has vanished. *When Piper draws a door on the prison wall she reaches above her head but when she and Prue walk in, they have to duck. Reckless Abandon *When the ghost doesn't freeze, Piper says to Phoebe "I've frozen ghosts before, right?". When has she done this? The only episode with Piper and a ghost together was 'Dead Man Dating' and she didn't freeze any ghosts then. The only other ghost episode was 'The Power Of Two', in which Piper was in Hawaii - she didn't even get to see the ghost Season 3 Magic Hour *Phoebe said that Grams was married 4 times, when in season 4, she said that Grams has been married 6 times with the same ring. *In the scene when Phoebe and Prue walk to Piper when she enters the house, we can see a microphone in the roof. All Halliwell's Eve *Darryl lost his sight until Leo heals his eyes, but in the season 1 episode Out of Sight, David, the kid that was kidnapped by the Grimlocks, recovers his sight when they were vanquished. Also, Brent Miller had his eyesight restored from it being taken away years earlier. *The sisters look confused when Eva mentions All Hallows Eve and act as if they don't know about it; but to the viewer, it's obvious that she means Halloween, and is just using an old time phrase for it. *When Eva teaches the Charmed Ones the forgotten knowledge, Prue and Piper can be seen in the back talking to each other, Piper pointing to something on Prue's face. This is presumably Shannen and Holly who were chatting, waiting until they had to say their lines. Sight Unseen *Abbey appears to be in two places at once, the club and at the manor. *How could Piper and Phoebe have not heard Abbey when she was yelling on the phone? She was in the basement, right under where they were standing. *When Prue develops her photos, she makes a huge mistake - She first puts her photo in the revelatory, and that's where the images are supposed to appear. But, they appeared in the stop bath which is impossible. She also contaminated her pincers by putting them in the revelatory and the stop bath. When you take photo classes, the first thing they tell you is to not use the same pincers for those. *When Abbey knocks Prue down when she is chasing her you can see her thong. Primrose Empath *Prue defeated Vinceres by channeling the pain that had paralyzed her for most of the day into her telekinesis. The fight scene between Prue and Vinceres in the Manor is essentially a copy of the scene in''The Matrix'' (1999) when Neo fights Agent Smith in the subway station and after Neo was shot. Even the vanquish was similar: Prue astral-projects inside of Vinceres and destroys him from the inside like Neo destroys Smith. She even fights with one hand behind her back like Neo at one point. *When Cole writes his pager number on his card he writes: 415-555-0166 but the number typed right above is 415-555-0167 *At the club, when Prue told her sisters that the dentist left her tongue numb, and Piper responded that she was lucky he saw her, they edited out a risque joke that may have been too much for daytime TV. In the un-altered closed caption, Piper says "you are lucky he Took You" (emphasis), picking up a remark she made earlier that Prue really needed a man badly. The in-joke was likely that she was acting on injury: oral sex "left her tongue numb". Power Outage *The sisters use their powers against each other and sever the Power of Three. The Power of Three is only as strong as the sisters' bond. If their bond is broken, the power ceases to exist. While this is the reason given for the loss of their powers, Prue was the only one to use her power in an aggressive manner, when she deflected the camera back at Phoebe. Phoebe levitated to avoid the camera, and Piper froze it so that it wouldn't hit her. The same thing happens in the Season 6 episode Power Of Three Blondes when the Stillman Sisters turn against each other. *When two of The Triad members are killed they don't disappear, but in the Season 2 episode Ex Libris Leo said that demons disappear when they are vanquished. *The triquetra on the front of the Book of Shadows changes in regards to the bond between the Charmed Ones. However in the Season 4 Premiere Charmed Again the Book shows the symbol as if Prue's death wouldn't affect The Power of Three. The same thing happens in the Season 6 episode Power Of Three Blondes when Chris provokes the Stillman Sisters into turning against each other. *When the triquetra on the Book splits, it's obvious that a piece of leather was placed on top of it. Power Outage *When Leo brings the mineral water bottle in the living room, if you look closely, it's empty. Sleuthing With the Enemy *When Cole embraces Phoebe for the last time, you can see that his hand isn't bloody anymore. *Prue mentions that she modified the Melinda Warren summoning spell to call Belthazor, but the final spell is nothing like the original. *The Book Of Shadows says that there is no known way to defeat Belthazor, yet in this episode it provides not only a potion, but a vanquishing spell. *When Phoebe puts the bottle of potion down on the table in the mausoleum, in the next shot it has vanished. *When Prue and Piper are talking to Krell in the conservatory, Prue's hair switches from being behind her ear and hanging in her face for the whole shot. Just Harried *In the biker bar next to the payphones in the back there is a poster of Cher, advertising the "Believe" tour. Unless this bar caters to a certain type of biker it is extremely unlikely that Cher poster would be used for anything but a dartboard target there. Pre-Witched *When did Kit get a gender change? In season 2, Kit was a female. Now, she becomes a male. *Didn't Grams die in 1998? Before she died, when she showed Prue the new camera, Prue was saying that it was last year's model, a '96. If Grams died in 1998, how could a 1996 model be last year's when she died? *When they kill Shadow in public, how come no one seems to notice - it is right in Public, why didn't the Cleaners appear like when they attempted to take Wyatt when he conjured the dragon? *In the bathroom that Piper and Leo are in when they are in the shower, there's a lock on that door. If they really wanted the privacy, why didn't they just lock the door? *At the beginning of the episode, Piper says that Phoebe left to go to New York for 3 years. But in the first episode they said they were together after 6 months after Grams died. How's that possible? *When Phoebe kills Shadow in the kitchen, the knife has blood on it. But if you remember from season 2, Phoebe clearly states that Warlocks don't bleed. Look Who's Barking *Phoebe wrote "Cole's Human Form" in the Book, when it should read "Belthazor's Human Form". *There was the Belthazor Vanquish Potion to the left of the Belthazor entry, as seen in Sleuthing With the Enemy, yet in this episode it is a blank page that Phoebe can add information to. *It is clear that the page about Cole was already written and Phoebe is pretending to write information while she is in the kitchen with Prue. *In the Book of Shadows, the spell to summon Belthazar is written in an artistic manner, just like the older spells in the Book yet we know from the episode 'Sleuthing With The Enemy' that Prue created the spell. Does this mean Prue added the spell to the Book or was it already in the Book previously? *When Phoebe is in the attic and the Banshee comes through the window to attack, the banshee is wearing sneakers. *When Prue-dog is hit by the car, she gets hit on the left-hand-side. But when she changes back into Prue, she's holding her right hip as if that is where she was hit. * Why didn't the Book of Shadows say anything about Banshees being former witches or having the power to turn witches into Banshee? If it had information about the scream, and a nice picture and all, wouldn't it make sense to have the essential information? All Hell Breaks Loose *At one stage when Cole is talking to Phoebe and Leo you can clearly hear his Australian accent. Season 4 Black as Cole *When Paige is looking at the Belthazor entry, the information Phoebe added in Look Who's Barking to the left isn't there, it is a blank page. The Cole entry has vanished. *Paige says the Book says Belthazor likes to kill with fire balls and sometimes an athame ... there is nothing about an athame in the entry. A Paige from the Past *When Leo and Paige are sent back in time to 1994, they arrive in Paige's old room, she has a Tiffany doll from the 1998 movie Bride of Chucky and a Metallica poster on her wall of their album Garage Inc., which came out in 1998. There is no possible way Paige could have had things from 1998 in 1994. *When Paige's parents car burst into flames, you can clearly see that nobody is in the car. Bite Me *In Awakened, the sisters were concerned about doctors analyzing their blood. In this episode, both Paige and Phoebe have blood drawn for testing without any concern. We're Off to See the Wizard *When Phoebe tells her sisters she's pregnant, her shoes are white. Seconds later, while talking with Cole, they've turned into black boots; at the end of the day the shoes are white. Season 5 A Witch's Tail, Part 1 *The amount of scales change from time to time on Phoebe's top. A Witch's Tail, Part 2 *When Phoebe signs the divorce papers at the end, you see she spelled Phoebe as Pheobe. (This could be in part with Alyssa Milano having dyslexia) Happily Ever After *When the Evil Witch strangles the Keeper of Fairytales, there's blood dripping down where she grasps him around the neck. However when she drops him, there's no blood either on the corpse or on her hands. Siren Song *When the Siren throws Piper out the window (while they're in the hospital), the window breaks before Piper hits it. The Eyes Have It * It is said that Ava wasn't in the attic but in Phoebe's premonition you see her next to Paige. * When Theresa reads Phoebe's palm, she draws lines on her hand however when Phoebe sat down at the table at the start, you can clearly see the lines already are there. A Witch In Time *When Phoebe runs into the building to see if Miles is still there, we see and hear that she is wearing black high heeled shoes. (You can see hers shoes more clearly the second time she runs in); When she comes out and when her and Piper are running down the sidewalk you can see she know has on big cream colored Ugg-like boots that look a lot more comfortable. *It is established in earlier episodes that Leo feels pain when his charges are hurt or killed, Leo should have been in awful pain the second Paige died, because that always happens when one of his charges is hurt or killed. Instead, he orbs up to the attic after Piper calls for him and he's shocked to see two of the sisters dead. Ths Sam, I Am *In P3, when Piper and Phoebe are talking about nannies and the camera is on Piper, the people in the background dissapear only to reappear in the next shot. Y Tu Mummy Tambien * Hair - Piper's hair keeps going from in front of her shoulder to behind while she is in the attic talking to Leo and Paige about Jeric. Between Leo, Piper and Paige failing to stop Jeric from taking Phoebe to when they returned to the manor to try to locate her, Leo's hair appears to have been trimmed. It has grown out again when he goes to meet Daryl. *Didn't Leo and Piper convert their closet into a nursery earlier this season? Now it's back to a closet as we see when they change clothes. *When Piper is sent back to The Manor by Cole; when she falls through the ceiling sheets can be seen as she falls. The Importance of Being Phoebe *For a bail of $50,000, you'd only have to put up 10% collateral with a bondsman. It seems nuts to believe that the sisters don't have $5,000 in collateral - either the Grand Cherokee, the club or Phoebe's recently purchased new car would be more than sufficient. *When Paige has her police photos taken, one shot shows her green vest on one shoulder while another shot shows it on both shoulders. The shots are switched between many times in the scene and so it magically switches more than once. Centennial Charmed *On Paige's tombstone, it reads "Paige Matthews. Born 1975. Died 2001." In Charmed Again, Part 2, Sister Agnes mentions that Paige was born in 1977. And in That '70s Episode we learn Patty was pregnant with Phoebe in 1975. *In the alternate reality if Paige hadn't joined Phoebe and Piper, then the Source should still be alive, and Cole should still be on the top most wanted list in the underworld. He should be good as well. (his is assuming Cole's mistress isn't talking about the Source when she says they should report Cole). House Call *When the piece of ceiling falls on Piper, in the close-ups she is covered in plaster debris with a big piece sitting on top of her head. In the long-shot there is little dust and debris and no plaster chunk on her head. The Day the Magic Died *The elastic holding the horn on the unicorn is clearly visible in most scenes featuring the animal. *When Leo tell's Paige and Phoebe about how he can't orb, when the camera cuts to Paige and the unicorn, you can clearly see a hand in the bottom left corner, holding the unicorn. *When Stanley begins to strangle Paige, you can tell it's not her - it is clearly a male stunt-double. *In the bar scene before the fight broke out. The sorcerer introduced the witches to a wizard. Wizards were extinct after the last one died in "We're Off to See the Wizard". Baby's First Demon *Victor was listed on the family tree as "Victor Jones" instead of "Victor Bennett". *Although Patty and Grams both have their full first name on the family tree, Patricia and Penelope, respectively, Prue is listed on the tree as just "Prue" not "Prudence". Cat House *Paige says "Evil? You were blonde." Why is Paige surprised? Pheobe's hair colour is blonde during the first episodes of season 4 when Paige met her. This is clearly evident especially in the episode Enter the Demon. Necromancing the Stone *When Grams starts her man bashing rant, Leo points out she was married 4 times, but in Lost and Bound, Phoebe stated Grams had been married 6 times. In the Magic hour, Phoebe says that Grams was married 4 times. Oh My Goddess, Part 1 *Piper and Phoebe talk about getting air conditioning for the manor. But in Sight Unseen Cole turned on the air conditioning to help flush out the demon Troxa. Season 6 The Power of Three Blondes *Even if Mabel, Mitzy and Margo had magically assumed Piper, Phoebe and Paige's identities, the Book of Shadows would still recognize them and shy away from the evil witches. The Book recognizes magic, not identities, which is why Leo and other good beings have been able to touch the Book in the past. *The spell the Stillman's use to strip the Charmed Ones of their powers was first used in "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans" and, in that episode, in order for the spell to work the persons from which the powers are being extracted needed to drink a potion first. It was also ripped out by Aunt Gail. How is it back in the Book and why can the Stillman's - simple, common witches - cast a spell and absorb the Charmed Ones' powers by only reciting the spell when the Power of Three requires a potion? This is seen again with Zankou. Love's a Witch *The exterior of Anthony's, where Piper and Seth eat dinner, is the same building used for Quake's exterior in season one. *Drew Fuller's hair keeps changing throughout the episode. In one scene it is very neatly combed then in the next it is messy and then in the following scene it is neat again. *Piper recites the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell and says it was not working, but she was not performing the accompanying ritual that the Book says must be done in conjunction with the spell, as shown in Charmed Again, Part 1. My Three Witches *The basement in which Paige finds the little girl hiding is the same set used for the Halliwell's basement in the manor. Witchstock *If the Slime Demon feeds on magic, why did it wait to attack Phoebe when she levitated but did not attack Chris when he orbed out of the saw mill to get Phoebe and then when he brought Phoebe back? *Phoebe and Paige discuss that Paige was born in the year of the ox, but the only year of the ox during the 1970s was 1973, which would make her as old as Piper. *When the sisters went back to 1975 in "That 70s Episode", Grams appeared to be in her forties or fifties but in this episode Grams appears to be in her late 20s in 1967. How did she age that much in only 8 years? *The calendar that Paige notices says that it is January of 1967, but at the hippie gathering Paige attends the weather seems to reflect a spring or summer month. *Leo says that he and Grams crossed paths when he was a young whitelighter, but in 1967 Leo would have been a whitelighter for over 20 years. *Obviously the writers have forgotten all about the idea introduced in "Secrets and Guys" that witches are not supposed to know about having Whitelighters. *Chris says that in his future it took the Power of Three to vanquish the slime demon, but when Chris first appeared in "Oh My Goddess, Part I" he said that Paige had been killed by the Titan so no Power of Three would have existed in his future. (Either a continuity error, evidence that Chris lied, or an indication that Chris' memories of the future are changing as he alters the present.) *On the family tree that appeared in episodes "Pardon My Past" and "Baby's First Demon", Patty's father - the sisters' grandfather - is listed as Jack Halliwell and not Allen. Also, his death date is listed as 1964 and not 1967. *Why did Paige throwing marbles on the floor make Robin fall down when she never takes a step? *Since the plot hinged upon the fact that Grams' transition from hippie to demon hunter was essential to the sisters being alive, it seems as though more about the present should have changed when Paige prevented Allen from being killed than just Grams' appearance and attitude. Used Karma *Phoebe calls Jason "mi amor." Mata Hari speaks French, and she is supposed to say "mon amour" (which is also written in the closed captions). Mi amor and mon amour are the Spanish and French respective translations for "my love." Mata Hari, a Dutch-born French stripper who was believed to be a double agent for the German would have no reason to say that line in Spanish. *When Phoebe and Paige orbed into the cave to help Piper, Piper was hit by a fireball and left a mark on her forehead; but when the three orb back to the manor Piper's wound is gone. *When the sisters were in the catacombs, they were talking by a corner, and their position in the corridor changes from camera shot to camera shot. When we're looking at Phoebe and Paige straight on, they're in front of the corner, but when the camera angle switches to show Piper's face and the sides of Phoebe and Paige, Phoebe has her hand up on the wall, and all three of them are standing next to the wall (around the corner). *When Mata Hari's karma first enters Phoebe's body, Phoebe has a premonition of Mata Hari being executed by the French firing squad. You can hear a woman sobbing and begging and pleading in French. People don't normally watch firing squad executions (like at hangings), so this must have been Mata Hari that was sobbing and pleading. But later, when Jason is about to be executed, Mata Hari tells Jason that when she died, she looked her executioners right in the eye, no begging or anything of the sort. *Piper scolds Leo for turning off the serenading Mozart, because she believes it will discourage Wyatt from turning evil, but back in Womb Raider, Phoebe was playing Mozart to the baby in her womb to calm it and Piper scoffed at her. The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell *Piper asks Sigmund if he can breathe in the bag - he's a decapitated head and doesn't have any lungs or throat. *They put Sigmund's head in an opaque bag but when they get to the school, he's able to see the girl who's levitating. *When the Shaman is handing Phoebe the drink in one of those scenes, her grasp on the container keeps switching between the handle and the bowl part of it. I Dream of Phoebe *Leo reads the Arabic warning on Jinny's bottle incorrectly. Arabic is read from right to left, he should have spun the bottle the other way around. *Although Jinny was technically evil, she was still able to touch the Book. The Courtship of Wyatt's Father *In this episode Gideon starts to plot against Wyatt considering him evil. In early episodes of season 6 Wyatt used his forcefield against Chris - why did he not sense Gideon's negative attitude and plans? Hyde School Reunion *Phoebe glamours Rick into Chris and knowingly allows the Scabbars to kill him ... It goes against the Wiccan Rede and everything that the sisters stand for doing that ... the sisters are not to kill humans no matter how bad or guilty they are. What happened to the fact that the girls are supposed to "protect the innocent, not punish the guilty", as seen in Morality Bites? *In the scenes where the camera is outside of the car as Phoebe is driving, you can see her stunt double's face clearly. Crimes and Witch-Demeanors *During the exchange about Piper not being present at the tribunal, the word "abstentia" is used. The correct word is "absentia". *Gideon's initial invocation to the Tribunal, translated, basically means, "I say, behold this hour, for my wife will kill me." Witch Wars *The demon in the beginning (and later Leo confirmed this) said that the Good witch killed at the start had the ability to shoot fire from her hands. However, in We're Off to See the Wizard Leo sees Phoebe use such a power and states that it is an upper level demonic power. Season 7 A Call to Arms *When Phoebe finds out that her ghostwriter is a guy she says "Do you even know a guy advice columist?" What about Spencer Ricks? *In the first scene in the kitchen when Piper comes in, she is wearing slippers of fur and a little while later when we see a full frontal of her, she is suddenly wearing flip flops. *The exterior of the Bay Mirror is now a totally different building then it was the previous season, even though Phoebe's office is the same interior set. Cheaper by the Coven *The spell to summon the dead changed; Paige said: "Hear me now, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide." Originally it was "Hear these words, hear this cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." *The sign at the award ceremony says, "San Francisco Bay Area Reader's Choice Awards." Unless there was only one reader, it should correctly say, "...Readers' Choice Awards." Charrrmed! *How did Agent Brody and Sheridan get to the Pirate's cave? Paige, Piper, and Phoebe only got there by sensing it with the coin and then orbing there. *Just before Piper freezes Inspector Sheridan, the Inspector says "Look, if you think that this is going to get me off ..." then is frozen. When she is unfrozen, she says "... get me off your tail." She repeats the same part over. *In the last part of Phoebe's maneuver at the museum, she clearly steps on one of the lasers. Wouldn't it have been simpler to just let Leo orb the Chalice to them? Or they could have brought Paige and had her telekinetically orb it to them, just because Paige was old didn't mean she still didn't have her power. *Old Paige's shoes change when the rest of her clothing doesn't. Originally Paige was wearing high-heeled pumps. *If the parrot was a ghost (as we see at the end when it dissolves with the pirates) and could only travel at night by fog, then how did it get to the manor in the daytime? *When we see Leo sleeping at the end, the book on his chest appears/disappears/reappears in sequential shots. *When Paige is younger her eyes are brown but when they show her as an older woman her eyes are blue. Someone to Witch Over Me *The burning building at the beginning is shown to be at the corner of Polk and Gough. These two streets exist in San Francisco, but they run parallel and do notmeet as shown here. *We see the body of the guy who got hit by the speeding truck and it's...well, intact. Someone hit that hard by a vehicle moving that fast would not be in any shape like what we see of the corpse here. *Why do they need a vanquishing potion for the Celerity Demon? Piper can just blow it up with her power. Charmed Noir *The conversation between Ms. Donovan and the Gnome where Lord of the Rings is mentioned as being historically inaccurate is kind of silly and pointless. Lord of the Rings is pure fiction, why should it be historically accurate? How could it even be? The novel is a fabrication created by an author, it's not based on actual events. Witchness Protection *Why does Phoebe hide behind Paige and asks her to do something when they meet Kyra in the manor? Has she lost her martial arts fightings skills as well? Ordinary Witches *The street Brody and Paige emerge in past NY is the same as in Charmed Noir just in color. *The newspaper that confirms the date is the "New York Monitor". However, for some strange reason, it features The New York Times's "All The News That's Fit To Print" motto on its upper-left-hand corner. *On the cab that doesn't stop there is an ad for "Raiders of the Lost Ark". But this was released in June 1981 and it's extremely unlikely that there are still ads on a cab advertising that movie in December. *Why did Phoebe and Ronnie both freeze? Phoebe is still a good witch even without her powers. If not, why did Ronnie freeze then? Wouldn't Phoebe's powers make him a good witch too? The same goes for when Piper and Phoebe were both frozen - it was established before that when the sisters active powers are stolen, they still have spell casting abilities. Hence they are still good witches, so again, why would they freeze? Extreme Makeover: World Edition *If the Avatars put the world to sleep to perform their magic to create Utopia, what happened to the people driving cars, piloting airplanes and trains, if they just feel asleep at the wheel, then the Avatars just killed millions of people - the people may have been put to sleep but the vehicles would continue moving, unless the Avatars froze time as well. Carpe Demon *Previously Astral Projection had been presented as something one is either born with or matures into, and it makes no sense that it is now a skill anyone with sufficient motivation can master. Show Ghouls *At the end, even though the on-screen band consists of only a pianist and a trumpet player, the actual music we hear them play has a rather extensive strings section. The Seven Year Witch *When Sandra says "Leo was not just someone, Piper. He was an Elder, by his own choice", that is completely incorrect and untrue, it was not Leo's choice to become or be an Elder. The Elders made him one without his consent as seen in Season 6. Freaky Phoebe *When Piper says "Demons never attack at P3!", she must have forgotten about: Bianca in Chris-Crossed, Jeremy in Witch Trial, Devlin and his coupe in Muse to My Ears, the Rat Demons, etc. Imaginary Fiends *Why have they never seen the entry for Vicus when searching the BoS for a demon who might turn Wyatt in season 6? *Why does Adult Wyatt seem to have an English accent when evil, but when good, he doesn't? This was also the case in season 6's Chris-Crossed. *Future Wyatt should not have been able to use his powers, we learned in That '70s Episode that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were not able to use magic because their past selves already existed in that time. Death Becomes Them *In The Wendigo, Phoebe knew how to change a tire, and was about to tell Piper how to do it herself over the phone. So how come in this episode, she has no knowledge of how to change a tire, or what a tire-iron looks like? *When Paige and Joanna are talking at P3, there is a bald man that passes behind Joanna, walking right by her. *Every time the camera focuses on Joanna (3 times) you see the same bald man pass her in the same direction every time. *In Coyote Piper, the Alchemist demon was able to bring the dead back to life, or at least make them animate again. So why did the Alchemist in this episode need Zankou to bring him to life again, if he already has the power to do so? Something Wicca This Way Goes *The potion/spell to remove a witch's powers was ripped from the Book in How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans and yet it is now back in the Book for Zankou to use. *When the potion to strip a witch's power was used in season 2 it required that the victim swallow it, throwing it wasn't enough. The potion itself wasn't enough since they needed to read a spell. The powers could only be transferred from the sisters to Cryto after Aunt Gail laced the girls' iced tea with it and then the powers could only be removed from Cryto and given back to the girls by shoving the potion down his throat while frozen. *In the basement, Phoebe is wearing heels, but when Zankou throws them into the debris, she can clearly be seeing wearing tennis shoes. *When Zankou blasts Sheridan with an energy ball, magic is exposed to the FBI agents, why then didnt the Cleaners show up to erase the exposure of magic? *Since when can the sisters simply change their appearance with the snap of a finger? Season 8 Still Charmed and Kicking *How has Victor managed to run P3 into the ground in such a short time? The girls have only been "dead" for a few days, hence the memorial at the manor. *When Victor asks "How is it you can see your other selves reflected in the mirror?", Phoebe answers that it is part of the spell. However there is no mention of that in the spell. *When Piper has glamoured into Wyatt, she uses amongst others telekinesis. How did she acquire this power? She only glamoured to look like Wyatt. Malice in Wonderland *The room in the police station is actually the set of The Bay Mirror. *In one scene Phoebe is holding "Sex & the City: The Complete Series" but the complete series DVD set hadn't been released yet. *What happened to Billie's sunglasses when she fell? Her wig slid off and Paige picked it up but her sunglasses seemed to disappear. *Billie's wig didn't fall off when she was doing cartwheels and flips in the air, so why would it easily fall off when Paige punched her and knocked her to the ground? Run, Piper, Run *How did Billie learn about the previous adventures of the Charmed Ones? The Book of Shadows is not a diary where the sisters write down their adventures. Desperate Housewitches *Paige asks Phoebe how they destroyed the Source the last time ... Um, weren't the writers paying attention to season 4? She was there the last time - why does she have to ask? *Phoebe and the writers confuse "astronomy" with "astrology" in the opening sequence - Phoebe is using astrology (the Zodiac and it's influence) but refers to it as "astronomy" (the study of the stars). Rewitched *Paige's scrying lands on the map coordinates of Union and Fillmore Streets in Pacific Heights which later is supposed to be the coordinates of the Manor, which as we all know is on Prescott Street. *The Department of Homeland Security's San Francisco field office official seal is incorrect. *When Bille comes knocking on Julie's door when she is together with Dex, Billie says the name Phoebe and not Julie, which means that if Phoebe could hear it, then most certainly Dex could hear it too. Kill Billie Vol. 1 *Kaley Cuoco misreads the second part of the memory spell twice in a row by omitting the second "my". The Lost Picture Show *Cigarettes don't set off smoke detectors. *San Francisco has banned Segway scooters from their sidewalks 5 years ago. *How did J.D. know where to look for his father? Battle of the Hexes *The phrase "There's no wrath like a woman scorned" is incorrect, it is actually said "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". *Hippolyta was not a "Greek queen". *If the belt can not be used by evil why should Tai be interesting in "bringing the belt back". *In the book the demons find at Magic School, Hippolyta is misspelled "Hippolytal" *The spell they used to call for Billie is actually a spell to Call for a Witch's Powers. Vaya Con Leos *Where exactly is the Halliwell's garage in which Leo's is working? Not only has it never been seen before, we know from Pardon My Past and The Day the Magic Died, the back yard is empty with only a shed. Mr. and Mrs. Witch *A homeless guy pushes a cart full of his worldly possessions in front of a subway station. San Francisco does not have subway stations. It's either the underground MUNI or the BART, but neither of them is called the subway. *It is once again stated, by Paige this time, that one cannot scry for non-magical beings, though it's been done, with success, several times before to locate innocents. 12 Angry Zen *The Zodiacs say that transferring the staff before midnight would upset the balance, but the balance is already upset with Rooster dead and Piper (a "buffalo"/"ox") holding the staff now. *The "Eternity" symbol is written on the laundry store's glass window...but it's written so it faces inward. Anyone outside would see it backward, making it meaningless. *As established, this episode takes place on January 29th, the Chinese New Year. But in Payback's A Witch, they celebrated Wyatt's birthday, which as stated in The Day the Magic Died takes place on February 1st or 2nd. The Last Temptation of Christy *Paige tells Henry that the boys have powers to protect themselves. At this point, Wyatt, is the only one shown to have powers and adult Chris never mentioned when he came into his powers. *Despite having spent the last 15 years locked in a demon dungeon, Christy has lovely highlights in her hair, perfectly manicured eyebrows, absolutely flawless skin, white teeth, and a perfect manicure. Hmmm. How odd. Engaged and Confused *In the first half of the episode Candor wears a robe with the pentagram facing up (two points up). Only in the last scenes the penatgram is facing down. Generation Hex *Paige is looking directly at Christy when time stops and the latter talks with Candor. When time starts up Christy has dropped her fork, is facing differently, and looks markedly different...but Paige, still looking at her, doesn't notice the substantial changes which would have occurred simultaneouly from her point of view. *When Phoebe and Coop are revisiting Phoebe's past lives, they revisit her season 7 love, Drake. When he leaves the room, Coop speaks aloud to present Phoebe with no regard to whether past Phoebe will hear him - since they duck and hide, obviously they are visible to the past people, so can't they be heard too? *Phoebe was wrong when she brought Cupid to the college campus and said that that was where she first met Cole. They actually met the day before, when Phoebe and her sisters stopped Emilio from killing Morris. *Why did Paige bother dragging all of her suitcases down the stairs, when she was going to orb them away with her anyways? The Jung and the Restless *When the girls collapsed after being put to sleep by Billie and Christy, Pipers hand was in between her legs but in a shot shown later on she has it resting on her thigh. *Phoebe obviously has forgotten about Rick Gittridge when she protests against killing mortals. Gone With the Witches *The colors on the rainbow (which the leprechauns use to travel) are actually the wrong way round - the color red is actually on the outermost side of the rainbow with the violet being on the inside.